cafe_noirfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobi
THIS IS NOT SPOILER FREE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. 18+ THEMES AHEAD. "He's as hotheaded as he appears; filled with rage on the surface, Tobi is actually incredibly loyal to his pack and will do whatever it takes to protect them." Tobi is one of the dateable characters in Cafe Noir with his own personal routes and endings. He plays minor roles in the routes of other characters such as Stephen, Rory, and Alec. Appearance Tobi has short, slightly messy orange hair that he keeps trimmed on the sides and dark green eyes. His appearance is usually casual. He wears the proper attire while at work (jeans and a red apron with the bookstore's logo on it) with an olive green shirt underneath. Outside of work, he wears ripped skinny jeans and graphic t-shirts, usually with curse words in bright colors printed on the front. His skin is covered in freckles from his Irish heritage, and he always wears large black gauges in both ears. He has an average amount of body hair that's also orange in color, and he is short in stature. He has a small stud piercing on the right side of his nose. Background At a very young age, Tobi was adopted into Stephen's family after he was sent to an orphanage by his teenage mother. Stephen and Tobi instantly grew close and have a strong brotherly bond even now. Sometime after he hit puberty, Tobi discovered that his adoptive family consisted of werewolves, and even though he was initially freaked out by it, he quickly accepted it and was accepted into the pack. Once the brothers became of age, they created their own pack with Stephen as the Alpha and Tobi as his second in command. Shortly after leaving home, they bought a flat together and have lived together since then. They saved money up for five years, and with the help of their parents, bought their own bookstore, which they named "Prose Before Hoes", which is a play on words that references the literary term of "prose" and using it to replace "Bros" in the phrase "Bros Before Hoes". The bookstore became popular quite fast, and through their small business, the brothers began to find people to help expand their pack. Behavior Tobi is very stand-offish at first, and is very quick to irritation and anger. He is also known to become violent when enraged, but only does so when the MC hurts one of his other pack members, specifically Stephen, Alec, and Rory. He is very passionate about those he cares about and loves, and shows a more dominant and flirtatious side when the MC's relationship with him is increased. In one secret ending, however, he acts more submissive throughout his entire route, completely contrasting his usual rash nature. Tobi has a collection of vinyl records, and he's a fan especially of Korn and other similar music. He seems to not be a fan of modern music, at least with Miley Cyrus, to whom he shows disgust. Relationships Stephen Although his relationship with Stephen can be altered by the MC's choices, Tobi and Stephen have always been close and consider each other blood, even though Tobi is technically adopted. They bicker often, but it's all in good fun and they always have each other's backs. Rory Tobi is incredibly protective of Rory. If any harm at all comes to him, Tobi is the first to be ready to get revenge. It's hinted at multiple times throughout Tobi's routes that his feelings for Rory may be deeper than a simple friendship or the werewolf bond. Alec Tobi is shown to have romantic feelings for Alec through his protectiveness and how often he brings up the deaf wolf. He is instantly thrown into a rage when anyone believes Alec isn't capable of something due to his disabilities, and will instantly come to his defense and shower him with compliments. Tobi even taught himself sign language so him and Alec could communicate easily. Corbin The two of them are constantly hostile together, which is surprising with their similar personalities. Tobi tries to avoid Corbin at all costs, stating that he's afraid that he won't be able to hold back if he were to run into him during or outside of work. Endings Following involve spoilers regarding Tobi's endings during his routes. Read at own risk. Trivia *Only if the MC is male can they date Tobi *There's one route where if the MC can increase the relationship between Tate and Stephen enough, the MC and Tobi will make a bet on whether or not the two will kiss. Tobi will bet that they won't, and if Tate and Stephen are close enough, Tobi will lose the bet and will have to dress in a skimpy cowgirl outfit at the bar *It's possible that Tobi suffers from a sleeping disorder, since he's constantly wanting to nap or sleeping on the job. It's possible that he suffers from narcolepsy, a disorder where one constantly sleeps, even if they're well-rested *Tobi hates romances *His favorite Korn album is "See You On the Other Side" 65106785_408383539765932_1643261690109755392_n.png|Tobi Basic Sprite 65387358_428192751368263_8126327219250266112_n.jpg|Tobi Sketch